meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Shopping Mall Part 1
Narrator: *As trumpets are playing!* *Reads title:* "Cuddles Zombie *The other words suddenly appears on the screen, The Narrator is singing the last words!:* SHOP-PING MALL!" *Trumpets stops playing!* *Episode starts, we are inside a forest, and it is dark, the camera zooms closer to the distance* Ok, deep, inside this forest, it's been probably a hour or something, k, idk, *We sees the gang, sitting around a campfire* but this might have been even a hour after the last adventure, in the middle of the ocean, they have been finding a forest after that and is around a campfire they just made, yes. Lumpy: Sigh, guys, isn't it better to be back on dry land, eh, man? Am i right, guys? Eh? Because for me, it was feeling like FOREVER in the ocean! In the ocean, it was pretty long, enough! Toothy: Ikr, and i know alot for talking about such trip problem we just had, Lumpy, because i have been on those trips all by myself like two times before! Fliqpy: True, but the ocean should have more respect! Grah! Cuddles: *He returns!* Hello, guys! Come, on, guys! *In the background, an applause and cheering is heard, because of Cuddles returning!* Well, i have been back, since, i have just been finishing our new shelter where we can live inside. It took 3 Hours! *Cuddles walks to the new shelter, and it's just three wooden plates, it is: Only two walls and one roof, then, nobody can fit inside it!* Here's the house! Trust me, it's very solid! *Cuddles knocks on it two times, then the shelter got ruined! It was falling apart!* DAW! *Facepalms!* Petunia: Great, you are "Sure" Honest! Oh, btw, have anybody seen Disco Bear? He was going to find food, where is he, now, anyway, hm? *We see another dark part of the forest, and then we see a deer which is eating grass, then, Disco Bear can be seen, being right behind it, Disco Bear is holding a spear, just hiding under a tree, the deer then stops eating like second time, it seems to be aware that something's wrong, Disco Bear then sneaks behind the deer, it seems to notice soon!* Disco Bear: DIE, DEER! *Disco Bear is suddenly CHARGING at the deer!* You will die, deer, your meat is as good as mine, oh, yeah! Venison, oh, yeah! *He stabbed the deer, the deer died!* Well, that's how i kill deers! *Disco Bear returns to the others!* Yo, guys, i am back, and look what i got, meat! *Shows the meat on his spear!* Lemme just put it on the fire! *Disco Bear is putting it on the fire* OH! Yeah! Giggles: What? MEAT? I don't eat such meat, sicko! *Giggles walks closer to Cuddles, AGAIN!* Hey, Cuddles, do ya know how much i prefer your meat? *Giggling, wait, wut?* Cuddles: -_-! *Stares at the camera and points at Giggles* Sigh, this girl have no idea what the answer is, right? Toothy: Uh, but what meat is that even? Disco Bear: Deer meat, a perfect meal for bears! Toothy: Deer? Well, if Mime was hanging out with us on this adventure, he would probably faint because of this meat! We don't eat our deer friends in Happy Tree Town, or do you, Disco Bear? Hm? *Shudders* Gross! Narrator: *As behind them, a black thing emerges from the bushes!* And little did they knew, they was being stalked, by something that is bad news, indeed! ???: Grrrrr! Petunia: Uh, guys? Who made that sound? What was it, hm? Lumpy: Well, i think its something big and furry, ya, know? Something that have to do with Disco Bear, btw? Hm! Narrator: IT'S A BEAR! *A, bear, brown, is jumping out of the bushes, chasing the heroes, now!* Bear: ROAR! Flaky: WAAAAAAH! BEAR! EEEEEEK! Everybody: *Screams and runs away!* *The Bear runs after them, obviously!* Narrator: *Was screaming as they run away before, MAYBE!* The Bear was right after them! Disco Bear: EVERYBODY, FOLLOW! ME! *They runs after Disco Bear!* *Bear is still after them!* Fliqpy: Looks like we have to jump down from this cliff! *Everybody jumps down from the cliff, and only Fliqpy is screaming, odd enough, right? Right!* HURRY! *Gets up, and keeps running!* We are almost free from the forest, guys! *As everybody is suddenly stopping in the middle of a road!* Phew! We made it, guys! *The Bear isn't seen anymore, btw, luckily!* Ok, no idea why neither me or Disco Bear wasn't talking to that bear, me and Disco Bear are bears, anyway, tho! *End of Part 1!* Category:Blog posts